Everywhere
by modern-eponine
Summary: sort of a song-fic from Michelle Branch's everywhere. You go with your band to Montmare but you are haunted by Christian's ghost. more details on sum. inside. COMPLETE.
1. ghost train

Disclaimer- you probably know that Moulin Rouge ain't mine. The song Everywhere is not mine; it belongs to the talented Michelle Branch. Also, all the songs here aren't mine. The only characters I own are Marius, Fernando and Gordon( got his name from Ewan McGregor and NOT the annoying show entitled Lizzie McGuire) are my own characters.  
  
Summary- you and your band, "The Bohemians" are of to get discovered in Paris. You start of in Montmare. You start of by living in a flat that's been there since the 1900's. Soon you find yourself being haunted by Christian's ghost.  
  
"Tell me again why we're travelling by train, Gordo?" you ask your best friend using his nickname. He looks up from his book. It's one of those rare finds again. He's practically obsessed with these antiques especially when it came to literature. That's what's hard with him in a band sometimes; he won't go with the flow and accept the new tunes. He always prefers to keep it simple, classic. "This was the only fastest transportation to Montmare." He tells you as if the answer was automatic.  
  
You sigh. "Whatever, just get me there fast. I can't wait to get discovered!" you reply. "I don't know, guys. I'm still unsure of this fame thing." Marius said. You knew him enough to tell he was just scared of it all. Who could blame him? He's had two relatives already who went in to the fame hall and went kablooey. "It's okay, Marius. You've got the talent, you inherited it!  
  
And you're going to make sure that you don't follow your cousin and grandfather's footsteps. We'll ALL make sure you don't." You reassure him. He smiles to himself then back to you. He was kind of shy sometimes. Then it's back to silence. You're bored and the magazine you brought along won't help considering you've read it five times this whole trip. So you use your time by practicing your writing skills. You look at Gordo, if you were writing a story you would  
  
describe him like so: he had brown curly hair, it wasn't to short or too long. He had amazingly bright aquamarine eyes, he had a good built. Basically if he wasn't the best friend you've known for more than ten years you'd think he was cute. As for Marius, he had black hair that was dyed with red steaks, a bit skinnier than Gordo but he was what you're friend Samantha called, "hot". And last but not least, Fernando. Fernando had unbelievably fiery red hair. He mostly kept to himself and he was a paranormal-freak. He was okay looking, he wasn't ugly,  
  
he wasn't extremely cute but he was cool. And you, [well, you can look like whatever or whoever. You might look like Britney Spears or something but it's up to you. I'd like it if you'd tell me, though.]. You couldn't wait to get there. It was actually Gordo's idea in the first place to go to Paris. You didn't really know much about this Montmare place, except that it was really old and you've heard Gordo babble about how historic and how it was like a home to  
  
bohemians. Enough, you tell yourself. You didn't want silence anymore, you liked to talk and the fact that you were with your dearest friends and you guys ignoring each other pissed you of. "Hey, I was just thinking of something.why'd we all come here?" You say casually. "Pardon me?" you hear Fernando say after he gets the ear thingies from his Discman out of his ears. "I  
  
said, why do you think we all came here? I mean for individual reasons." This time you had all their attention. "Well, as you all should know, I'm going to Montmare because I've heard about lots of famous writers and musicians getting discovered there. And also for the great history it has. I mean, look, even this train is history itself see the Victorian architecture?" You  
  
roll your eyes. "I came here, because of what Gordon said, you know, the big chances of getting discovered. Also to get away from home. You can't believe my brothers." Marius said. You notice him give a faint shudder at the mention of his brothers. "Well, I'm going to Montmare because to be a famous drummer is one of my dreams. Also to see a ghost." Fernando said. "Ghost?" you ask, okay he was getting creepy. Your arms now have goose bumps. "Yeah," he tells you, "Ghosts, seeing that Montmare is an old city, there may be disturbed spirits there." This time your whole body is one big goose bump. What if this train is haunted? "I think you better stop now, Fernando. She's turning into one gigantic goose  
  
bump." You hear Gordo tease. "Shut up!" you tell him. He just chuckles to himself. "What about you, [your name]. Why did you come here?" You wave of your chills and answer, "Well, I obviously came here so that I'll-sorry WE would get discovered." You have this thing for keeping the band together. "Well, I'm glad we're all here." Gordo said. "I wouldn't survive if I didn't have my friends along." He finished. You smile, even if Gordo liked teasing you, he was  
  
still a very loving friend. Then suddenly you get this feeling; all the warmth, the happiness you feel seemed to disappear. "You okay, [your name]?" Marius asks. "I-I don't know. I-I th-think I just need some-some air." You stammer. You struggle to get out of the small train-cabin. When you're finally out of that stuffy cabin you try to take a few deep breaths. You just have this really bad feeling or something. Then, you just can't help it. You need to close your eyes.  
  
When you feel a little tear stream down your cheek you open your eyes. To your surprise, your not in the hallway of the train, you're in a cabin. From the door you see the numbers "45" which gives you the sign that you're in your cabin. But something was wrong, where was your band? Where are all your stuff? Instead you see a coat on one of the benches and a hat. The hat was kinda weird; you didn't know people still wore those old fashioned hats. You seem to notice too that the cabin seems cleaner too, more polished.new. Then a young man enters  
  
the cabin. "I-I'm sorry, but I believe this is my cabin." You try to say but he ignores you. Then he sits down on the bench opposite of you; where Gordo was sitting. "Ummm, sir! I don't mind sharing with you but my friends are also coming and well, we need room." Still nothing, he totally ignores you. He's wearing weird clothes too, like from the 1900's or something. He  
  
had nice aquamarine eyes and he had nice dark hair, he was gorgeous. You just sit there, in a trance, watching him. There's something magnetic about him, something that you share. Then.SLAP! You feel a really hard hand slap you in the face. Because of the pain you close your eyes and feel a small amount of tears escape your eyes. When you open your eyes you see Gordo with his hand in mid-air; this gives you the sign he slapped you. "What the crap!  
  
What'd you hit me for?" you tell him half-yelling. He backs away. "Are you okay?" you hear Marius say. You face him beside you then you shift to Fernando; all of them look worried. "How.what.what happened?" you ask. "You tell me," Gordo said, " You were like crazy or something, you came in here and sat on you seat; you had this weird blank look on your eyes  
  
then you started mumbling. The creepy part was.you started looking at me this weird way." He said. "Yeah, a dreamy way too." Marius added. You blink. What just happened? You shift your eyes over again to Fernando; he has this look, as if he knows something. "I.guess I was sleep walking or something." You say. "Well, I'm glad Gordon 'woke' you up; it's only a matter of time till we get to Montmare.  
  
Well, should I continue? 


	2. 12, Berkenly Street

Okay so no one reviewed. Well, even if someone did I sure wrote story before someone reviewed. Anyway, sorry for sticking all the paragraphs like that; I must've given you a hard time. So anyway let's cease this endless blabbing and get on with the fic!  
  
You finally got all your baggage and all and are out of that old train. Its already nighttime and you're finally in Paris! You feel a bit tired from the ride but you're still happy. The rest of the band seems tired too, so the boys were kind enough to go get the trolleys while you sit here and wait with all your stuff.  
  
You look at the train; it was old. Then, suddenly there's that feeling again. The sad-bothersome feeling. You close your eyes and tears come out; just small tears. Then the sad feeling washes of right away when you open your eyes. This time the train looks new again.  
  
You see people getting of; not weird except for the fact that they dressed weird. Everyone was wearing that old fashioned garb. That's when you realize it.you've travelled back in time. You look around; you are now very confused and you just wanna get out of here. Then something comes over you, a feeling of nervous mixed with excitement. As if you ran away from home to start a new life and you're not sure what you're in for. You're in high spirits. This is what you really feel but something wasn't right.it didn't feel like your own feelings.  
  
Then a tapping on your shoulder disturbs you. "Excuse me miss? Would you know a way to 12 Berkenly Street? There's this small building there I need to get to." It's Mr. Gorgeous; the one you mysteriously saw in the train. He has a nice accent, British you guess. "Are.are you talking to me?" you struggle to say. "I believe so." He says. Oh, great. Now he can see you.even hear you for crying out loud! "Ummm, I.I'm sorry. I don't know the way, I'm not from around here." You say. "Oh, that's believable, well, thank you anyway." He says then he gives you a warm smile. You catch him glance at your clothes.  
  
I need to scram from here! You keep repeating to yourself. Then you feel a splash of cool water out of nowhere on your face; it's Marius. You wipe your face and you see the empty bottle of mineral water. Great, just great, you're soaked. "What the." you say, trailing of. Your surroundings seem normal now, modern. "Are you okay?" you here Fernando asks.  
  
"I'm alright, I think." You tell him. "Then explain." Gordo says. "Explain? Explain what?" you ask, you knew what was coming. "Look, you were looking around so we thought you were looking for us. So we rushed over right away then we noticed your 'weird' look again. You were mumbling something." He answered. "Then, we had to wake you ummm, up." Marius said, looking down at his empty bottle. "Then, I must've been sleep walking again." You tell them. You just don't want to talk about it for now. "Look, guys. I'm tired; I must've been kinda crazy or something for a while, okay? So, let's just go home." You tell them. There's an awkward silence. Marius broke the silence, "Yeah, let's ditch this floint joint." "Floint joint?" you ask, you're just glad that you're changing the subject. Then you turn over to Gordo, "By the way, speaking of joint where's ours?" you ask. "Geez, why do you always ask me these question, 'Gordo, how long is the train ride?' 'Gordo, where are we going?', 'Gordo, why are we in this smelly old train?', 'Gordo, where will we live?'. Geez, why me?" he replies. "Oh, quit complaining. We all know it was your idea to come here and all." You tell him. "Yeah," he says smugly, "I guess I am the man." You roll your eyes. His ego can be larger than the population of China sometimes. "So, WHERE are we going, Gordon?" Fernando asks as he picks up his duffel bag from the floor and puts it back in his trolley. "This rad building, it's been around since the 1900's. It's just small but we all could have each floor. This lady named Madame Laveche is a friend of my uncle's; she renovated it. The building is number 12, Berkenly street, you okay with that, [your name]?" while saying the last sentence, he puts an arm around you and your glad. You feel yourself get goosebumps because of the address.  
  
  
  
  
  
Sooooooooooooooooo waddya think? Oh, yeah, thanks to Tani and lady jade! And for replying I am now working on the third chapter. 


	3. when I wake up, you're never there when ...

Okay, first of all a big thanks to those who reviewed, I really appreciate it. Anyway, the main character does sing "Come What May", but how? Nope, I won't tell yah!!!! Anyway, thanks again for reviewing.  
  
  
  
The taxi stops at a gate thing. It doesn't have the bars and all but you knew that if you passed it you'd be in Montmare. "Why'd you stop?" you hear Fernando ask. The taxi driver looks back from the driver's seat at him, "Ze road is too zmall fo' ze cab."  
  
"Oh, well, we'll just have to walk there, it can't be far." You hear Marius say. "Walk?" you ask. Then you turn to the driver, "Um, Monsieur, isn't there another way to get there besides walk?". The taxi driver apologizes for not giving you the answer you wanted, so you guys have to walk with all your baggage.  
  
After a few blocks the boys seem a bit worn out but you, your still bursting with energy. "Look at this place," you say, "It's so old." "Yeah, back then Montmare was called the city of sin." Gordo says between trying to breath. "Where do you get your energy?" Marius asks you. "I dunno, I just feel this excitement. And we'll probably fit in here since our band is called, 'The Bohemians'." You tell them.  
  
"Why do you say that?" Fernando asks. "Because, Bohemians used to be here, remember?" you tell him. "You're right," Fernando says, "Bohemians must've died here, so let's absorb the energies they left behind." You roll your eyes. What a paranormal freak.  
  
"How far do we have to go?" Marius asked Gordo. "Not far. Look! There it is." He replies. "Oh, finally." You hear Marius mutter. All of you make your way to the building. It was old but it was still beautiful. There was a lobby, and four other floors as Gordo said. The second to the highest floor had its curtain flying slightly away from the window, but there was no wind.  
  
But for some reason you're drawn to the second floor. "I'll take that room." You say pointing up at it. "What? You haven't even been in it. You haven't seen it yet." Gordo says.  
  
You all go inside. At the lobby there is a front desk that your sure has been there for a long time. There's a small couch and the boys quickly make their way to it. "Ahhh, chair." You hear Marius say leisurely. "It sure is dark here, I thought your uncle's friend renovated it, Gordo?" you ask. Then as if your thoughts made it real, you see a figure come with an old fashioned lamp.  
  
Your heart thumps. Oh, no. Please, not him. Not the ghost. The figure seems to be making it's way to you. "No!" you say. You close your eyes and use your arms to shield. You feel Gordo turn you around to him while holding your wrists. "Chill. It's only Mrs. Laveche." You turn around, the light from the lamp reveals the face of a plump woman in her late 40's or early fifties.  
  
She puts the lamp down and puts her hand on your forehead. "Are you alright, dear?" her accent is almost like the ghost's. You stay speechless for a while and then tell her your okay. "I'm sorry, Mrs. Laveche, she's been having these hallucinations since the train. She must be tired." You hear Gordo say. He looks you in the eye. "You okay?" he asks. "Yeah, yeah. I'm fine." You tell him, but you look away. He puts his arm around you and this time he really looks at you with his aquamarine eyes. "I'm okay." You reassure him.  
  
A Mrs. Laveche smiles sweetly at all of you then turns to Gordo. "My, how you've grown. You're very lucky." She says. "I miss you too auntie, but what did you mean my lucky?" he asks. Mrs. Laveche turns from him to the person he has his arms around, you. "Why, lucky to have such a nice young lady like her, dear. You're uncle never really stuck to one woman at a time, you know. Don't do the same."  
  
"Oh," Gordo says. He quickly removes his comforting warm arms away from you, "You mean her, oh, no, she's just my best friend, auntie. There's nothing like that between us." This was not the first time people have thought you two were going out with each other.  
  
After a little catching up and introducing she starts to lead you up the stairs. "I'll take the floor that's second highest." You say. "Are you sure, dear?" she asks. "Yes." You reply. "Alright, if that's what you want then." She tells you. You could tell she must've thought you were weird or something.  
  
When you finally get to your floor she tells you that across your bedroom there's a renovated bathroom. Then she and Gordo make their way to the top floor. Fernando wanted the lowest one. Marius agreed for the one below you.  
  
You look at the room. She was saying something about not fully renovating because she wanted to preserve the history of the building. She was right. The bed looked clean, the whole room did. Near the window, lay a table with a typewriter on it. It's one of those old fashioned ones. It's a nice room, the window would give you enough light during the day and the lights still worked. Excellent for song-writing.  
  
You bring out the bed clothes, a pillow case and a blanket from one of your suitcases. You fix your bed. You'll have to decorate this room tomorrow with the stuff you brought. You're too tired to change for bed or anything so you just jump to your bed. Just as you were about to drift of into a deep sleep you feel someone get into bed with you.  
  
You open your eyes. The room seems different. Like you travelled back in time again. Your bed stuff are all gone, they're different bedclothes now. Oh, no. Not again. You turn to your side, there he is; the ghost is sleeping beside you. But he doesn't feel like a ghost. He feels warm and his breathing calms you. He was so handsome even when he slept. You ran your fingers lightly through his black hair.  
  
You snuggle in to him and two seconds later, he does the same. He seemed to find comfort in you too. "Who are you?" you whisper with half-eyes closed. "Christian." he mutters sleepily. He's half asleep but seems to be more asleep. This time you feel him put his arms around you, your head is slightly to his chest. You hear his heartbeat. "Christian, why are you here?" You ask, your eyes are now close. You feel no fear, just warmth and.love? Yes, you feel a love for love. You can feel his love for love.  
  
"I'll be here," he whispers, "I'll be here when you close your eyes, when you sleep." 


	4. You don't see me

THANKYOU!!!!!! Thanks a lot for those who reviewed. And since Lil( ) said she would die I had to continued this ASAP. Hey, can't have people dying because of me. [Speaking of dying, I watched Black Hawk Down yesterday. It was full of guts and Ewan was HOT!] So anyway, on with my fic!  
  
  
  
You wake up the next morning.or afternoon rather. You check the time; it's 1 pm. You slept well last night. That's when it hits you again with a big bang. You're in Paris!!! Paris, the city of art, culture, music and romance. Being here looks like you have an advantage for song writing. You haven't written one since your break up with Jack.  
  
He wasn't the first guy who broke your heart, though. There was Daniel, Oliver then Xander; all who broke your heart. Daniel was your first love. You remember the way he made you feel when he confessed his love; you also remember how you felt when he left you for someone else. Then, Oliver.it wasn't his fault he's not here with you anymore.  
  
Among all your ex-guys, he was the one that you were comfortable with. He seemed to see and accept a side of you you never showed. How he disappeared from your life? He died. He was going to England to study. You still remember how the song, "Jet Plane" magically played on your car radio when you took him to the airport. He was special. You almost forgot to live for a month and two weeks because of his plane crash. It was Gordo who helped you get over it. Of course Marius and Fernando helped you too but not as much as Gordo did.  
  
And of course, not to forget Xander. His story was a little different. You met at a party your band played for. He was great and you had a good chemistry. He asked you out right away and you decided to be a couple then. You called yourselves a couple for a week until Sunday, night. It was your mom's birthday. You invited him but he said that his dad's third cousin also had a party that night. And I guess it's no surprise that you two saw each other in the party and found out that you were distant cousins.  
  
You wanted to be friends with him but now all he gives you is a cold shoulder; two cold shoulders. All this time, it was Gordo who stood by you. Gordo confronted Daniel without your permission. You still remember that scene: you were trying to tell Gordo to turn back; that it wasn't necessary for him to talk to Daniel about it. But he refused to follow you. You still remember what he said, "You know, I won't even bother beating you up; I'll just damage your head some more if I do. Because man, are you nuts to drop a girl like her." Then Daniel just laughs it of and rolls up his sleeves; a signal Daniel wanted to beat Gordo up. But fate was kind and Marius and Fernando had heard about the scene and rushed over. The stood by you and Gordo's side; by your side. "You mess with one o us, you mess with all of us." Marius said. "I hope all your woman ancestors haunt you. You should be ashamed to hurt a girl that way." Fernando joined in.  
  
Gordo was there when Oliver died. "Nothing's forever, you understand? Nothing. Oliver was one part of you, you can't let his death take the whole you. Think; would Oliver want you to be like this?" Gordo said all that. As for the Xander story, he comforted you too. You were even hurt when Xander was pretending to be someone else and not real to you anymore.  
  
Gordo was there. He was always there.  
  
And Jack, you thought he was in love with you but he only used you to show his friends he could hook up a girl. Jerk. He was such a jerk. But you found out right away and when he invited all his friends to a gig of yours, you surprised him by singing your song.  
  
You go the bathroom and take a shower, brush your teeth, fix your hair and make-up and get dressed. You make your way downstairs to Marius' floor. You catch him practicing his bass electric guitar. You let him play for a while until he notices you. "Well, hello sleeping beauty." You hear his sarcastic voice say. You ignore the sarcasm and sit down on a couch in his room. He already posted his pictures and posters. The pictures are his family, the band, and his skateboard photos. He was pretty much a normal dude.  
  
"Do you have any idea where Gordo is?" you ask. "Yeah, he said he'll go sight seeing or something." He replies. You sigh, you wanted to do that too, but oh, well he's already gone. "He also said he'll try to get us a gig. I hope he gets us one in that place near here, The Moulin Rouge. It used to be a night club full of hookers according to stories; but not many know how it closed in the 1900's." Jack tells you lying down on his bed to read a magazine. The Moulin Rouge. Why was your heart beating so fast by the mention of the name? It's like you heard it before already.in another time and place.  
  
You close your eyes.Moulin Rouge. The name makes you feel dizzy, swirly. You suddenly feel trapped; some sort of sadness. Tears stream out of your eyes. Marius notices, he moves up to you taking your hands, which are as cold as ice. "[Your name], are you alright?" you hear him say. "It's my home. It's the only place." you whisper between tears. "Say what? You're home? What are you saying?" you hear Marius say. "It's the only place where I'm taken care of, where I can hide from the world." You continue. You fall into an embrace with Marius; he tries to comfort your tears. "Those men, they only want one thing but it's only there.only there where others like me shelter each other. It's my home, my life.the Moulin Rouge. The Moulin Rouge is my home." You whisper with the tears still coming.  
  
You feel Marius shiver. You cry there until you feel this bang in you. What in the world did you just say to him.the Moulin Rouge, your home? You wipe your tears away and look up at him. He gives you a look; you don't like the look it's the I-think-your-insane one. "What just happened?" he asks. "I.I don't know. Whatever I said, Marius.it wasn't me." You tell him. "I don't know what happened. I don't know how." You continue. He nods. "Maybe.please don't freak out but maybe it's what Fernando said." He tells you.  
  
"Fernando?" you ask. "Yeah," he replies, "You know, what he said about the spirits here in this old city. Maybe, they feel this sadness and you're sensitive to it." "What? What are you saying Marius? Do you actually believe in that stuff?" you ask him shakily. "Well, what just happened.well, what's been happening to you lately is kinda convincing me." He tells you. You look at him, you know you're being haunted by something; this time you know it as a fact. You're not crazy and it's not imagination.  
  
"You started talking like the people who used to be in the Moulin Rouge." He breaks the silence. You're really freaked out by now. Gordo, you need to find him, pronto! You run away from Marius' floor without a word. You need to be alone for a while.  
  
You go to your room and try to do something to forget it all. You think of fixing up your room. You put all your toiletries, cosmetics and seashells in your bathroom. You put your decorative candles in some corners of your room. You add a little this and that and voila! Your room is a masterpiece. That made you forget.  
  
Then you hear a familiar guitar play from upstairs. You know it's Gordo because you can hear his great voice start to sing.  
  
This is the place where i sit,  
  
this is the part when i love you too much.  
  
Is this as hard as it gets?  
  
Cuz i'm getting tired of pretending i'm tough.  
  
I'm here if you want me,  
  
I'm yours, you can hold me.  
  
I'm emptying, takin', tumblin and breakin'.  
  
You knew he could write but you're sure the band has never played this song before.  
  
Cuz you don't see me.  
  
And you don't need me.  
  
And you don't know me.  
  
The way i wish you would.  
  
the way i know you could  
  
This song was beautiful so you just listened.  
  
I dream a world where you understand  
  
and i dream a million sleepless nights.  
  
I dream of fire when your touchin' my hand.  
  
But twists into smoke when i turn on the rights.  
  
I'm speechless and fadin' it's too complicatin'.  
  
Is this how the book ends. Nothin' but good friends.  
  
  
  
Cuz you don't see me.  
  
And you don't need me.  
  
And you don't love me.  
  
The way i wish you would.  
  
ahhhh ah. ahhhhhh ah.  
  
Way i wish you would.  
  
ahhhh ah.  
  
This is the place in my heart.  
  
This is the place where i'm falling apart.  
  
Isn't this just where we met.  
  
Is this the last chance that i'll ever get?  
  
I wish i was roaming.  
  
Instead of just stoaming.  
  
Crystal and see through are not enough to you.  
  
  
  
Cuz you don't see me.  
  
And you don't need me.  
  
And you don't love me.  
  
The way i wish you would.  
  
Cuz you don't see me.  
  
And you don't need me.  
  
And you don't know me.  
  
The way i wish you would.  
  
the way i know you could.  
  
  
  
That was a really great song. You quickly make a mental note to yourself to ask him if you could use it for a performance. But one thing's still bothering you.who in the world did he write it for. He was your best friend, he'll tell you; he always does. He always tells you why or what he wrote a song for.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Okay! That was chapter four. Here's a question for the reader: Who did Gordo write it for? Give me your answers please! 


	5. Satine

Curses! The computer kinda broke down so I had to start this chapter all over again! Sorry for this delay, when the computer gets fixed I'll post the original version of the chapter. Oh, well this will have to be a substitute.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Turn it inside out so I can see  
  
The part of you that's drifting over me  
  
And when I wake you're never there  
  
But when I sleep you're everywhere  
  
You're everywhere Just tell me how I got this far  
  
Just tell me why you're here and who you are  
  
'Cause every time I look  
  
you're never there  
  
And every time I sleep  
  
you're always there 'Cause you're everywhere to me  
  
And when I close my eyes it's you I see  
  
You're everything I know  
  
that makes me believe  
  
I'm not alone  
  
I recognize the way you make me feel  
  
It's hard to think that  
  
you might not be real  
  
I sense it now, the water's getting deep  
  
I try to wash the pain away from me  
  
Away from me 'Cause you're everywhere to me  
  
And when I close my eyes it's you I see  
  
You're everything I know  
  
that makes me believe  
  
I'm not alone  
  
  
  
And when I touch your hand  
  
It's then I understand  
  
The beauty that's within  
  
It's now that we begin  
  
You always light my way  
  
I hope there never comes a day  
  
No matter where I go  
  
I always feel you so 'Cause you're everywhere to me  
  
And when I close my eyes it's you I see  
  
You're everything I know  
  
that makes me believe  
  
I'm not alone  
  
'Cause you're everywhere to me  
  
And when I catch my breath  
  
it's you I breathe  
  
You're everything I know  
  
that makes me believe  
  
I'm not alone You're in everyone I see  
  
So tell me  
  
Do you see me?  
  
You re-read the lyrics of your latest song. You and your band have finally found a gig! You guys would be playing at the Moulin Rouge!!! During weekends the place is packed with people not only from Montmare. You also know the fact that there are agents they're looking for potential stars. You would be playing 8 days from now. You glance back at the title of your song, Everywhere. You wrote this song for him, for Christian. He was almost everywhere you went. Sometimes you would smell him in the air. It's weird but you recognize his scent now. You feel him; you know it's him. You can feel his breath against your neck, his smell becomes stronger, you hear his heart beat. Then you turn around to look but he's never there. His breathing disappears and his smell slowly fades as well. Sometimes you hear his voice singing as he disappears away; a very faint yet beautiful voice singing. Suddenly your pen drops onto the floor and under the bed. You stoop down to pick it up. You feel something else, not a pen but.a book? You grab it out from under the bed. It looks old and a bit worn, it was red and the title was a bit faded but still visible. "Love at the Moulin Rouge by Christian James". Your heart starts pounding really fast. You place the book on the table for the typewriter. You feel as if someone had put it there. It's like someone wanted you to find it.Christian? There was a 95 percent chance it was him. You don't want to look at that book again, you wear an over sized shirt over your tight tank top and put up your hair in a cap. You make your way out the door.out of here. As you walk along the rainy streets of Montmare, for the first time you think to yourself that this is your home. This place wasn't something to label as, you labeled it. It could be a fun and romantic town or a gloomy one. But this was your home, it seems as though your ghost was the only depressing thing around. You pass by this shop with a glass window letting you see your reflection. You wore these unnoticeable clothes for a reason; you didn't want him to find you. It was stupid but you seem to be at this part wherein you'd do every little detail to avoid him. But he'll still find you; he always does.  
  
Then, you feel it again, the feeling you got when Christian's about to appear. You smell him in the air. His smell had this kind of thing all guys had yet it still had uniqueness. Through the reflective glass mirror you see him. His deep sad eyes. "Satine." You heard his voice say. "Who?" you whisper. "Satine, my love. She left me, they took her away. I can't find her. Please, help me." "No! I don't want anything to do with you! Just leave me alone!" and with that you run inside the store. When you enter you find out it isn't really a store but a restaurant. It was warm and there were only 4 sets of tables and chairs and a bar or something opposite side to the entrance. You just stand there for a while, absorbing the environment around you. The place looked old but from long time ago it was new and full of song and joy. You can imagine people enter through the door with smiles on their faces and a pianist would be playing music and some couples would dance. You swear, you could almost hear the laughter and music. "May I help you?" an old woman's voice said from behind the bar. You almost jumped. She was old, yet she didn't look like the grandmother type. There was something about her, something bitter. You could see that it wasn't all loneliness.but something made her sad and angry. "Ummm.uh."You stammer for a few seconds. "If you're not getting anything, you might as well leave." She said bitterly. "I'll have some tea." You automatically say. She eyes you for a while then starts boiling water in a kettle from behind the bar. The silence slightly makes you uncomfortable. "Ummm, nice piano. Do you play?" you ask her timidly. "My father did." She answers. Okay, still cold. "How long has this place been around?" you try again. "Ohhh, a long time my dear, a long time." She says. It's better this time, her tone had more expression. You stand up and approach the piano. You run your hands through the ancient piece of antique. You close your eyes.music. You hear music being played on this very piano. A man with blonde hair plays it as his daughter sits beside him. Bohemians enter for a drink and laugh merrily. "Yeah, once upon a time." you trail of with a smile on your face with your eyes still closed. You slowly open them to find the old lady was now sitting down at the table nearest to the piano and you. "Can you see?" she whispers. "What?" you ask. "Can you see? Can you see the past?" she tells you desperately. "Yes" you, whisper again. "At least I think I can see." "Come over here." She tells you. You take the seat facing opposite to her. "A while ago, at the piano, you were smiling.you were seeing something. You looked like the people that used to come here. You saw it didn't you? You saw this place in another time." She tells you. You look at the piano then back at her. "Yeah, I saw it. I saw your father playing the piano. I saw the bohemians come in. I heard the music and laughter. I felt the happiness." You tell her. "Did you see him?" she asks. You stay confused for a while but finally you answer. "Yes, I saw your father." She smiles. For the first time you see her smile. Her wrinkles suddenly start to fade away, the room becomes bright and people start to appear from thin air. The man with the glasses starts to play the piano and her hair had turned gold and her eyes became bluer. She was a young woman again of about 15. She chuckles and her voice is now light and cheerful. She points at a part of the bar where a dark haired man was sitting. "Silly, not my father, him!" chuckles. The man turns and you easily recognize him. Christian, it's Christian but more cheerful. He smiles and waves over at you. "Maria!" he calls out to the old lady-turned young woman beside you. He makes his way to the both of you but you freeze. You're too frozen to speak or move. He sits down. "How are you today, who's your friend?" he asks. She giggles, "Where's Satine? Is she of with the duke again?" Duke? What duke? "Yes she is but she said she'd meet me here this afternoon. Maria, you don't know how hard it is to keep an affair secret." He replies to her. Secret affair? Did Christian and Satine have a secret affair? "Oh, yes, this is my friend Christian. She came to run away." You hear Maria say. "Run away?" Christian asks. "Yes, run away from you." Suddenly everything begins to disappear. Maria slowly turns back into her age again. You're now back to the dark and lonely scene. You look at Maria. Tears trickle down slowly from her eyes. "Why do you run away?" she asks. "Because I don't understand why he's following me? Because it's not suppose to happen! Because." you tell her. Tears escape from your eyes too. "Because I'm afraid." You finish. "Don't be. Christian was a good man and he's just lost. Please, help him, help my friend." She tells you. Then as if nothing happened she goes behind the bar to get your tea. "On the house." She says as she sits down and places two cups of tea on the table. You both drink in Silence for a second. "You know, I haven't seen Christian in a while." She tells you. You put your cup down. "Why me? Why is he following me? Why is he haunting me?" you ask. She stares into your eyes. Your beautiful blue eyes. "Take of your cap." She orders you. Being obedient you take it of and let your long hair fall down. It's reddish with dyed orange streaks that don't look to obvious but emphasize your hair color. "You remind him of someone." She tells you. "I do? Who?" you ask. The words escape her lips and it scares you. You were afraid of this. "Satine." Was her answer. 


	6. Rosescented

Okay, before we start I'd like to apologize for the paragraphs. I did set them in an easy-to-read form only when I posted it the format turned out different. Don't ask me why. Oh, and yes.thanks for the reviews. They really keep me writing. At least I'm not being ignored. Anyway, here's the fic.  
You hear a knock on your door and ask who it is. "It's me." Comes Gordo's voice. "Yeah, come in." you say. He enters. "Ready for to go?" he asks. "Go where?" you reply. "To the Moulin Rouge." He says as if it's the most obvious thing in the world. "Isn't our performance tomorrow?" you ask. "Yeah, but the owner let us spend the night sleep we can get in to the hang of things." He says.  
  
You give a small laugh, "Overnight? In a theatre bar?" you say, "Where does he expect us to sleep? On the stage?" Gordo sighs and sits beside you on your bed giving you a playful smack on the head. "SHE said that there are rooms somewhere backstage. She keeps it for performers who stay overnight for whatever reason."  
  
"Oh." You say sheepishly. "Well that means I gotta pack." You tell him as you push him out the door and slam it.  
  
You quickly scribble a mental list of what you need to bring. After you've packed your stuff Marius comes in. "All packed up?" he asks. You nod at him and you notice a certain book on your desk get his attention. He walks towards it. "Love at the Moulin Rouge by Christian James." He reads. "Moulin Rouge? Where'd you get this?" he says, opening the book. "Published in 1900.[your name], This is an antique! You could sell this for millions!" You are suddenly annoyed by his snoopiness and you grab the book away from him.  
  
"Hey!" he exclaims, "Well somebody's feeling touchy today." He you hear him say as he walks out of your room. You look back at the book and your heart starts pounding really fast again. Christian's spirit starts to fill the room again. "Oh, man, not again." you think to yourself.  
  
You feel invisible hands around your own ones, which are still clasping the book. The invisible hands force you to open the book and Christian reads it to you. He almost seems real reading it. "It was the summer of 1899. I knew nothing of Satine, Zidler or the Moulin Rouge."  
  
"You ready?" you almost jump at Gordo's voice. Christian was already gone and the haunting aura of the past had left too. You quickly slap the book shut and grab your bags. "Yup." You reply. Before you forget, you leave the book behind in your room.  
You and your band have finally settled in the dressing rooms. The three of them went out to explore the place but you just wanted to stay here. You sit down at a stool that was meant for the dresser and look at yourself. You run your fingers through your hair. Suddenly you hear singing but it's not Christian's.  
  
"One day I'll fly away, leave all this to yesterday. What more could your love do for me? When will love be through with me? Why live life from dream to dream and dread the day when dreaming ends." it's a woman's voice. It was deep, sad and lonely.  
  
"Who's there?" you call out. "Is-is there anybody here?" you start to panic. "Get out of my dresser!!!!" you hear the same voice command. You jump up. You turn and you see an extraordinarily beautiful woman with blue eyes and russet-red hair. She must've been another performer or something. She looked kinda crazy to you.  
  
You apologize and quickly get of the seat. She seemed to wear a rose- scented perfume. She dressed kinda weird. She sat on the stool and took her time looking at the mirror. You think this is boring so you stop observing her. Until she starts weeping.  
  
"Miss?" you ask. "Are you okay?" What a wacko. She starts crying after staring at the mirror? "No." you hear her mumble through sobs. "Is there anything I can do?" you offer. "No." you hear her reply again. Then she starts mumbling a name; this certain name scares you. "Christian, oh my penniless writer. Where are you?" 


	7. everything but Christian

Yes, I know that I have not updated for a century but I had writer's block!!!! So I really encourage your ideas. Also, I can't believe ewankenobi2002 reviewed my story!!! Thanks soooooooooo much! You should read ewankenobi2002's stories, they're really good. I mean ALL of them.  
  
Anyways, here's the next Chapter!  
  
You wake up upon hearing female voices talking and laughing. From a distance somewhere, you hear music. You finally become fully awake and stand up. The last thing you remember was this read-headed woman crying over a name you thought you heard. Then you tried to walk a few meters to comfort her but it seemed as if whenever you tried to move, you didn't. You couldn't. Then, you suddenly felt this force pulling you away from everything and then you black out.  
  
So now you're here. In this noisy place. You stand up from the chair that you were sitting on and walk at least two meters from your chair and pass a full-length mirror. You stop to notice that the girl in the mirror who passed by with you wasn't wearing your original clothes. You examine your reflection.your hair is held up in an elegant bun, a black-laced corset to and a red skirt.  
  
You're interrupted by a really painful slap on your back. "Ouch! What's the big idea?" you shout and you turn around to see a woman. She was dressed a little bit like you only more colorful and a whole lot of makeup compared to your black liner, black mascara and lip-gloss.  
  
"Is that all yer wearin'? And what's with the accent." you just stood there while she kept on criticizing you. You had to escape and fast!  
  
"Ummm..look!" you point and she turns away while you make a run for it somewhere else in the crowd. Okay, you know your idea was dumb but that lady was too. You also needed to get out of this outfit. It made you look like a hooker in the 1900's.  
  
Waitaminute! Noisy. Dressing room. Hooker. 1900's. You were in the Moulin Rouge only back then. Yikes! This is not good. All you want to do is get out of here. You think for a few seconds and then gather all of your guts to leave the dressing room.  
  
If you thought the dressing room was noisy, you were wrong. There were cancan dancers everywhere with men in suits and top hats. The commotion causes someone to bump into you. You look back to find out who the clumsy person was. It was Christian.  
  
He seemed shocked at everything he saw. Poor sheltered thing. You don't know whether to feel relief or worry upon seeing him. You see four men drag him to a table and you follow.  
  
You hide for a while until the four men walk away. From you eavesdropping they said they'd be back after a while. You tap Christian at the shoulder and he seems frightened for a while until he breaks the silence, "I'm sorry madam, but I don't feel like communicating at the moment." He said all this stammering. That idiot! He thinks you're a worker in this place. But then again, you are dressed like one.  
  
"Um, no, I don't want to fool around.I just need to talk. Do you remember me?" you ask. He's got to remember the train station when he asked for directions. "No, I don't believe so." He replied. He paused a while as if trying to remember then, "Oh, yes! I remember you. You were that girl I asked for directions at the train station." He said. Score! He remembers.  
  
"You came to Paris to do this?" he asked. Oh, no.  
  
"No." you trail of. What would you say? Hi! I'm actually someone who was transported from the future to here and you have been haunting me since I came to Paris. Can you help me get out?  
  
Who would believe that? So think up a plan.your mind flashes back to a history lesson in school a bout the bohemian revolution in 1899 in the city of sin. Was he part of it? "I'm an undercover bohemian!" you suddenly blurt out. "Oh, so am I!" he says enthusiastically, "I have come to write about truth, freedom, beauty and above all else.love. Is uh, this how you're living the revolution?"  
  
Before you could answer you black out.  
  
"Hey! Get up!" you feel a nudge on your shoulder. You open your eyes and you seem to still be in the same place. A blurred Christian is what you can still see only it's just his voice you can hear. No music, no laughter, not bickering. Just him. You rub your eyes and instead of Christian you see Gordon.  
  
"What the." you say while sitting up. The whole Moulin Rouge is silent. You seem to be back in the future but didn't you black out in the dressing room? "What are you doing here?" Gordo asks. You look back at him and you're just speechless.  
  
You can't take it anymore. All these apparitions, these traveling back to the past, this story of a tragic love story.its too much. Why is it happening to you? Tears stream down your eyes.  
  
"Are you okay?" you best friend asks. "You stand up and ignore his question, "Where's Fernando?"  
  
"Fernando? Why?" he asks. "Just tell me where he is." you say. Does Gordo have to know every detail about you? "Why?" he asks more firmly. "Because." for the first time in your life you felt threatened by him.  
  
"Because I'm being haunted and if that explains how weird I've been acting then good." You look at him straight in the face. He seems shocked but for some strange reason he believes you. "I need to see Fernando for answers. Gordo, you don't know what's been happening.everywhere I go he's there."  
  
"Who's there?" you feel to weak to answer, you just cry and Gordo holds you. That's when you realize that you couldn't stand everything that was happening except Christian. You forgot to mention that some nights he would come and hold you. And it would make you feel as if you weren't being haunted but watched over. Being loved.  
  
There's something that suddenly scares you. More than the apparitions, the time traveling, than Gordo seconds ago.more than that. You're falling for a ghost. 


	8. Want to vanish in your kiss

Everywhere chapter 8  
  
(Who reads these parts anyway?) Okay.. this idea just went ZING! Right now. Nobody reviewed or even e-mailed me but my writer's block is gone. The problem is, if I add on to this part of the story, it would almost be over. And again, I do not own the songs. The song here is by Avril Lavigne but it wasn't put on her album, though. But anyway, here:  
  
Well, its almost show time. Your first gig in Paris. While applying on your blush, Mrs. Laveche (yah, yah I know you're wondering why she's here. But being Gordo's only relative in Paris she's here to support him.) helped you tie the chain around your abs. You looked pretty good. You wore a black tank top with "bohemian" printed on it and ripped denim jeans. You decided to tie a chain sort of as a belt around your abs and Mrs. Laveche was helping.  
  
"Make it good tonight." She tells you. "Yup," you reply. "Our band will rock, it'll sky-rocket high and I'll finally get out of here. I'll finally fly away, Marie." "Marie?" she asks. Whoa, how did that come up. Those words just slipped. "Sorry." You apologize.  
  
Okay, this was new.saying things that people said in the past. You already consulted Fernando. He told you that it was fascinating in a way because you have this "relationship" with a ghost. He told you that you should take advantage of it. Take advantage of the past communicating with you.  
  
He wasn't even concerned; all he was yapping about was this great super- natural thing happening. You tried asking him why he thinks its happening and he told you that you're probably not the first one who was haunted by it all. When you were done dressing up, you enter stage right where Gordo is.  
  
At least he didn't think you were going nuts. Marius did, well you weren't so sure. Maybe he was just doing that to be mean. "You know, for some strange reason, I believe you." You remember Gordo saying.  
  
Then, your band is announced and it surprises you that the theatre is packed. Your hands feel chilly for a moment. Your band gets settled with their instruments and you hold the mike. Before you start to sing, you tell the audience that this song was dedicated to Jack. Gordo strums the guitar and suddenly, you're on fire. You sing it out:  
  
"Everytime you go away  
  
It actually kinda makes my day  
  
Everytime you leave  
  
You slam the door  
  
You pick your words so carefully  
  
You hate to think you're hurting me  
  
You leave me laughing on  
  
The floor  
  
Cause I don't give it up, I don't give a damn  
  
What you say about that  
  
You know I don't give it up, I don't give a damn  
  
What you say about that  
  
You know I'm not gonna cry, about some stupid guy  
  
A guy who thinks he's all that  
  
I thought we were just hanging out  
  
So why'd you kiss me on the mouth  
  
You thought the way you taste  
  
Would get me high  
  
You went to all your friends to brag  
  
Guys are always such a drag  
  
Don't you know the reason that I kissed you was to  
  
Say goodbye  
  
Cause I don't give it up  
  
I don't give a damn what you say about that  
  
You know I don't give it up  
  
I don't give a damn what you say about that  
  
You know I'm not gonna cry about some stupid guy  
  
A guy who thinks he's all that  
  
Hanging hanging out, I am simply  
  
Hanging hanging out, I am simply  
  
Hanging so why'd you kiss me on the mouth?  
  
Don't you know that I...  
  
I don't give a damn about you  
  
I won't give it up not for you  
  
I don't give a damn about you  
  
I won't give it up not for you  
  
I'm not gonna cry about some stupid guy  
  
A guy who thinks he's all that  
  
I don't give it up  
  
I don't give a damn what you say about that  
  
You know I don't give it up  
  
I don't give a damn what you say about that  
  
I don't give it up  
  
I don't give a damn what you say about that  
  
You know I don't give it up  
  
I don't give a damn what you say about that"  
  
After that first song, the crowd went wild. And they did too after all the other songs. When it was time for a break, you and your band all tell each other how great it was. Then you go to your dressing room to touch-up.  
  
You had so much fun that you almost forgot about Christian. Then his haunting aura fills the room. Not now, you mutter to yourself. But another part of you didn't care. Another part of you missed him. You feel an invisible hand stroke your hair. The hand soon becomes visible.  
  
"You were beautiful." Christian says. You thank him. You didn't know what to say anymore to your ghost. "You.you haven't been visiting me lately." You tell him, "I mean in my sleep. Or like this." You quickly add.  
  
He moves his hand down to yours and your whole body shivers with pleasure. A simple hold on the hand made you shiver? What is with you? Then. You don't know if it was because of where you where, how high the performance made you, because he was there, because you missed him or simply because you couldn't help it. "I love you." You tell him.  
  
Christian kisses you. Right there. It was the best kiss you've ever had. It was as if you were somewhere else, in another time. You wanted to vanish in his kiss. 


	9. a note from me yeah, I know what you're ...

Hello!!!!  
  
I know I haven't been pdating but I'm out of the country for now and I would like to save the latest chapter in the other computer. Also because I am experiancing a major writer's block with this fic. I also need ideas.please????? I'm not kidding!!!  
  
And I also apologize for my previous "asking-for-your-help" note. I must've said a lot of gobbledy-gook. Some of it was crap about whatever. But thanks for your time anyway. You may now proceed on reading your other fics out there where the authoresess are responsible and don't publish their personal lives on fanfiction.net. Also authoresess who have actually PLANNED the whole fic. Yep, that's right.I didn't plan the whole of this fic properly.  
  
You may have noticed that I have repeated some stuff in chapters, usually how the character feels about Christian. Okay, let me explain. The character has mixed feelings about her ghost. Its like, one second she loathes him, then the next she wants him Well, the conclusion turns out that she does love him. So the story is slightly tragic because it is a hopeless love which turns this story into a romance. The reason for why she would hate him in one chapter then keep switching on te next ones was because she was seeing different sides of him. There's his caring "I'll-be- there-for-you-side" and there's his "I-am-some-crazy-ghost-stalker-side".  
  
I would love to explain why of all people is she the one he's haunting but I may be saving that for the end. It doesn't really bother with the fact that she looks like Satine. Something more "phsycological". Yup, this story is slightly phsycological.  
  
And now, finally, you may cease reading my long note beacause, as you can see, I have written something full of crap again. I shall be updating soon.  
  
Sincerely,  
  
modern eponine the authoress who cannot proportionate her own stories 


	10. Through time and death we will meet

Yes, sue me. I wrote this fic such a long time ago. Anyway, here's my latest and LAST chapter.  
  
//////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////// /////////////////////////////////////////////////////  
  
Christian releases you from the kiss. "I love you." You say once more. He smiles but his reply did not make you smile. "You can't love me. Not when I am like this." He tells you.  
  
"How can you say that, Christian?"  
  
"Your love shouldn't be given to me, Christian James."  
  
"Then why did you kiss me?"  
  
"I was merely a sign, like all the things that you have seen."  
  
"So it was real, right? I wasn't going crazy or anything."  
  
"No."  
  
"What sign are you talking about? What do the signs mean?"  
  
"When you entered the Moulin Rouge, you felt things, didn't you."  
  
"Yeah. . . I guess."  
  
"Close your eyes, Satine. Tell me what it was you felt."  
  
You didn't even flinch once when he called you the wrong name. You closed your eyes and a familiar scent filled the air. The scent of the past. "I felt the hunger of women, the cold air that was warmed by lust. The make-up that created the faces of hell. The voices that sang for their freedom. And then, I felt love. It was a love that would last forever, for a lifetime. It was my love." You are a bit shocked that these words just rolled out of you.  
  
You open your eyes and find that Christian is gone and suddenly something was lifted from your shoulders. You knew it was over. . .this ghost thing. You go join your friends finally deciding to forget it all.  
  
"Where were you?", Gordon asks. "I was meditating." You reply. "Sure you were." He says. Fernando and Marius were nowhere in sight. "Where are the others", you ask. "They're somewhere getting drinks." He tells you.  
  
"Gordon?"  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"I know that you've noticed the strange things that have been happening to me and you probably think I'm crazy. But just to let you know, it's all over now."  
  
"You were always nuts."  
  
"Oh, thanks a lot."  
  
"But I'm even more nuts."  
  
You give him a strange look. His expression however, is serious. He grabs you and then kisses you. There was something about his kiss that felt so. . .familiar. Maybe somewhere, he already kissed you before. In a place where real love was forbidden, a place where absinthe cured the saddened hearts, where bohemians sang all day. A place and time when the courtesan and the writer promised to meet again despite time and death. 


End file.
